


Best Laid Plans Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon promised the doctor the next week would be the three Ss—sailing, sun, and swimming. Too bad he hadn't checked with Thrush on that. Illya, Jo, and Napoleon find fun and trouble during their vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans Affair

**Best Laid Plans Affair**

**Chapter 1**

**The Doctor Orders**

Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin, Section 2 agent, sat on the examining table in Medical. She was receiving her last checkup after the injury she had received to her head.

"You understand Miss Kuryakin, no hits on the head, no exertion, no injuries for the next week." Although she had been released from the hospital for almost a month, she was still on medical leave for another ten days. The doctor had caught her practicing in the gym the week before and had to ask Waverly to intervene.

The doctor looked down on his patient. These Section 2 agents always made it more difficult than it should be, "I am counting on you two to ensure that she follows directions."

Napoleon Solo, Northwestern CEA and his partner Illya Nichovetch Kuryakin had escorted Jo to her appointment. Not that they didn't trust her to tell them her restrictions, but as with all section two agents, it was better to safe than sorry.

"Doctor you have our word. Just the three S's—sailing, swimming, and sun. We're going to take a nice sailing trip up the coast for the next week. No Thrush, no bad guys. Just the three of us." Napoleon informed him.

Jo was so eager to get out from under medical's radar with all the proper i's dotted and t's crossed that she would have agreed to anything. "Really doc, I will let them do all the work and just work on my tan," then grinned at Napoleon, "among other things."

Illya shook his head at the forwardness of his sister, "You have all our word, now may she be released to us."

With one last look into her eyes, the doctor said, "Okay. However, remember what I said. You could be right back in here with brain damage if you don't."

After being released from medical, the three headed toward their apartments. Each lived on a difference floor of the same secure UNCLE building.

The idea of a sailing holiday came up when Waverly gave Illya and Napoleon a week off after discovering they had been on five assignments with no down time. Something they had not reminded him of either.

Although Illya did get seasick, he loved the deep-sea diving the coast offered. Besides he’d take his peppermint oil that he could put in tea and behind the ear even peppermint candy to help deal with it. He didn't mind taking natural herbs rather than a medical intervention as he rejected most medicines as unnecessary.

Now they were actually getting underway. All three had prepared and were ready to load the car with a week's supplies.

Illya picked up the last of the diving gear from Napoleon closet where they stored it after it had been borrowed from Head Quarters. He was dressed in a black tee shirt, black jean shorts, and sandals. His wind swept blonde hair was wild and his deep blue eyes showed signs of excitement. He looked more like a beach bum than a well-trained agent.

Napoleon in contrast was dressed in a white captain uniform, top accented in gold buttons and trim with matching shorts. A Captain's cap covered his perfectly combed dark brown hair and hazel eyes winkling with anticipation of the week to come. He opened the door, "You're still welcome to bring someone along, Tovarisch."

"How many times must I tell you? I want to dive, read, and eat not necessarily in that order. I do not need or want anything else at this time."

"Okay," Napoleon began but stopped when he saw Jo standing before them. The black, button-down summer shirt she was wearing was tied off at the midriff, showing quite a bit of skin. Black jean short, shorts and sandals finished her clothing. Her waist long pale strawberry blonde hair was in braids. Although she was 26 years old, she usually looked about 18. Today, someone might take her for jailbait.

"WOW," Napoleon exclaimed, "There’s a lot of you showing." Usually she was covered from head to toe in a black turtleneck and pants.

"I could cover it up, if you would like," she offered.

Napoleon pulled her inside his apartment and twirled her around drinking in every inch of her.

Illya looked at the two of them. "No twirling, twisting or rough stuff, remember. It would be nice if someone gave me a hand carrying this stuff to the car."

"Okay Tovarisch, let's get those things stored." Napoleon said picking up the last case of supplies. "You," pointing at Jo, "Stay right there."

Placing the last box in the car, the three returned to their apartments to make sure everything was locked up tightly and to let security know that they would notify them when they returned.

Napoleon pulled Jo from the chair and placed his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

"Can the two of you rein in your raging hormones until we at least get to the sailboat," complained Illya as he came into Napoleon's apartment, "If we do not get moving soon, we will lose a day of sailing."

"Yes papa," Jo teased her older brother.

Illya just growled and led the way to the car.

**Sailing the Ocean Blue**

The water was cool, the wind light, and the sun perfect. The thirty-foot sailboat was sliding thought the ocean silently. Multicolor fish dotted the ocean waves.

Napoleon was piloting the boat along the coastline with an expertise that anyone who didn't know about his love of sailing would find surprising.

Illya claimed to be trying his hand at fishing from the gently moving boat but in reality was sleeping under his wide brim hat.

Jo was lying on the deck in a bikini, the newest fashion of swimwear that April had helped her pick out." It will drive Napoleon crazy," April had assured her.

Napoleon had lowered the anchor into the calm sea, allowing them to sway in the current. He glanced over at Jo frequently; appreciating the view. He was now wearing his swimsuit and leaned on his elbow as he lay down next to Jo.

She examined the man beside her. The usual shirt that covered his scars was missing, allowing her to see his well tone body that was usually hidden.

"You are blocking my sun," she complained.

Tracing her curves with his fingers he offered, "I thought maybe you’d like me to put some lotion on you." He showed her the bottle of suntan lotion.

He began on her shoulders and slowly worked his way down. Soon they were tickling each other and rolling around on the blanket.

Illya was standing before them and cleared his throat, "Excuse me but I thought I should tell someone that I am going snorkeling."

"I will come with you," Jo offered, "How about you Napoleon?"

"That's alright, I'll just lay here and wait for some company," he pouted. He had no love for the water except when he was sailing.

Fish swam around the two Kuryakins as they snorkeled under the water. They were approached by the small schools of fish and were able to reach out and touch them. The peace and tranquility offered by the beautiful blue ocean was something they found rarely. After snorkeling for about an hour, they rejoined Napoleon on deck.

Jo went to bed soon after a simple supper of cheese, sausage, bread, and fruit with wine. Although she won't admit it, the day had worn her out. The two men spend the night talking—for once not about work but life in general. The sea air, relaxation, and wine soon had them also retiring for the night.

…..

Napoleon and Illya woke to the smell of eggs and bacon frying on the hotplate. The smell of coffee called them from their bunks. Fruit, bread, and fresh squeezed juice also greeted them. As they sat down to a full breakfast, Napoleon said, "Didn't know you could cook, Jo."

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Mr. Solo," she raised her eyebrows in a seductive invitation. "In Russia, you learned to cook a complete meal on a hotplate or ate everything cold. So what are the plans for today?"

"None," both men answered at once, "We're just going to sail along until we find a nice quiet place to anchor. Then we'll fish, swim, snorkel, or even read," Napoleon said glancing at this partner. "Tomorrow, we'll reach my friends private beach and the small town that’s part of. Then we'll go into town for a nice supper."

Time to do whatever they want was something none of them had often and the day was promising. Illya spent a substantial part of the day swimming and snorkeling. Jo read, swam and lay on the deck attempting to get a tan. Napoleon, studied his maps, tinkered with his boat, and actually was convinced to go swimming with Jo for a while. Although he didn't love the idea, he could see how happy it made her, and that was something he treasured.

Each fixed themself something to eat when hungry during the day. Illya had promised to take care of dinner. He changed to his scuba gear to explore the shallow bottom for lobsters often found in the cold waters off Massachusetts.

**Jo's Anger**

Jo and Napoleon laid on the deck talking after Illya left. "Having a good time?" Napoleon asked.

"Yes. Thank you. It has been a long time since I have felt so contended and comfortable," Jo answered smiling at him.

"Jo," he started hesitantly, "You haven't told me anything about your past before coming to New York. Was it all terrible?"

Jo took in a deep breath. Napoleon had shared so much of his life with her, but she had kept her past a secret from everyone. Shouldn't she share with him? She had been raised to trust no one, to never reveal her feelings for fear of punishment, to fight for everything she wanted.

No one actually had every asked her what she wanted; it was always what the government or her superiors wanted. Only Illya had seen any of her inner turmoil and even he knew only the basics because he had lived the same life. Now Napoleon was asking her to share.

"Not all of it," she finally answered. "I received an excellent education for which I will always be grateful. However, I was taught the way to think and live. Never encouragement, always threats and punishment. No matter how well you did, they always wanted more."

"How did you handle it?" Napoleon asked.

"Anger. It was easier to be angry and strike back when I could," she gave a small sad laugh sitting up, head on her drawn up knees. "Guess that where my temper comes from. It was how I could have some control over my life. Sometimes it led to more punishment, but even that type of notice was better than just being one of the masses."

Napoleon gathered her in his arms pulling her back down toward him, "You don't need anger to get noticed by me or any of your other friends. We appreciate you for who you are."

"Friends," she said as if the word was unfamiliar to her. "That has always been a non-existence concept for me. We were discouraged from having any. It has been a strange notion for me to accept, but you have all helped. Thank you. I am sorry Napoleon, but I would rather not talk about this anymore right now."

**Relaxation**

When Illya returned from snorkeling with the lobsters, he found his two shipmates sleeping with Jo's head resting against Napoleon's shoulder. He had to admit that they looked right together.

Later that night, he boiled the three lobsters each about 2 lb. for supper. With a salad and some bread, the meal was a success.

"You know Tovarisch; next time you claim you can't cook I'll remind you of this. It's delicious," Napoleon teased him as he licked off each of his fingers. Than finished the rest of Jo's lobster that she had pushed in his direction.

"You have found out my secret Napoleon. This is the only thing I can cook without burning it. Illya retorted, "I can always fix you some burnt toast tomorrow morning."

Napoleon laughed, "No thanks, this was wonderful though."

Later that evening the three sat on deck chairs, listening to the gentle sounds of the waves slapping against the bow of the boat. Illya came back from the cabin with their guitars. Playing and singing they spent the night together without fear of death or capture. Jo had once told him, she loved his dancing but to leave the singing to her so it took some convincing to get Napoleon to sing with them.

The peacefulness of the water embraced them as they fell asleep for the night giving them each the undisturbed rest that they were often deprived of while on assignment.

**Chapter 2**

**Aquinnah, Massachusetts**

Napoleon sailed the boat behind the clay cliffs of Aquinnah, Massachusetts on the island of Martha's Vineyard and anchored there. The 5.4 square miles of land were a haven for those who dwelled there. This small community of only about 300 people could only be reached by the ocean or a single road into town that lies between the ponds surrounding it.

After anchoring, the three of them rowed into Aquinnah. One of his friends had offered him the use of his private beach during his vacation. His friend's small private beach was surrounded by beautiful brightly colored clay cliffs that offered a quiet, natural serenity.

The island offered peaceful living something that New York or many of the other cities they frequently visited on assignments lacked. Even the rare aqua color water here offered a glimpse into the past of unpolluted seas and natural living.

The three rowed to the beach and walked into town. The town still retained the early 1900's appearance. Most of those who live there year round were descendants of the early settlers. Once a whaling town: many of the homes had a nautical theme: The rest displayed the influences of the original settlers, the Wampanoag Indians.

They perused each shop along the main street. Each of them had a different interest and was excited to see the shops offered a variety of merchandise.

Jo was interested in spiritual works of art and found several items in that category. Although encouraged to renounce all religion by her government, her grandmother had instilled in her a respect for all beliefs. The works representing the Wampanoag were brightly colored and symbolic.

She chose two painting on a black velvet background. On one was a painting of a colorful Indian warrior and maiden looking into a pond with a pair of wolf reflecting back at them. The other painting was just the reverse of the first.

Wolves were often heard during the night when as children, Jo and Illya lived with their grandmother. Illya would often comfort his sister when the wolves howled. Then the war tore the two siblings apart, killing their grandmother; the wolves were just one more thing to fear along with the Germans.

Although she still harbored a dislike for wolves; Jo preferred the American Indian view of them as bringers of good news, instead of harbingers of evil from the otherworld as in Russian legend.

While still browsing, Jo felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, finding an Indian mask and spear staring her in the face.

"Napoleon _vy gaĭki_ _(_ _you nut_ _)!"_ she laughed.

After teasing Jo, Napoleon headed for the nautical items. He was always on the lookout for something different. One of his grandfathers had been an Admiral and encouraged his love of all things sailing. He found a miniature nautical solid brass diving helmet setting on hardwood base that was about eight inches tall; a quartz clock was set deep inside it.

He could image it sitting on his desk keeping time during his long hours of paper work. Just as he was ready to leave, he spotted an anchor boat lamp made of copper with cast brass details and a hand blown glass center in the shape of a ball. He was in need of a new one and this one would add elegance to his sailboat.

Napoleon was surprised when he tried to sneak up on Jo again attempting to frighten her with another mask and as she turned, pointing a play ceremonial knife at his stomach. "Napoleon Solo! You are acting like a two year old!" she whispered to him. He looked at her with a boyish grin. "Let's go find Illya," she suggested taking the mask away from him.

Illya was thumbing through books about the area and it's past. He held a fossilized whale tooth in one hand, turning with excitement to tell Jo and Napoleon about it.

"Did you know this place was once a whaling town?" he asked them. "Look at the size of this tooth." Showing them his latest discovery.

"Look at the detail of this carving, to think it was done to relieve boredom by the whalers while at sea. Scrimshaw is an extremely interesting art form.

Napoleon put his hand on Illya's shoulder, "My friend, I appreciate your love of 'knowledge' but I really don't share your excitement over a whale's tooth."

Illya glanced toward Jo for support, she shrugged. "Sorry, me either but the engravings are beautiful. I did find a book for you," she handed him entitled: _All Work and No Play Can Make You a Dull Boy._

He saw the look on Napoleon face and growled, "Your idea of cute, I suppose."

Napoleon just continued to grin and said, "Not this time." Tilting his head toward Jo

Illya turned away from the other two and re-shelf the book Jo had handed him. He continued looking over the scrimshaw, selecting two pieces and adding them to the books he intended buying, one on the history of the area and one on whaling.

The three continued to examine offerings from various shops. Jo noticed a ring and was considering at it with Napoleon watching her. It was an onyx signet ring signet ring set in gold. The stone sat about 1 cm high surrounded by a gold bezel sprinkled with diamond dust. A gold Chinese's symbol for long life was in the center of the onyx. Two diamond chips accented the sides of the ring. She tried it on, but replaced it with a comment to Napoleon, "It just to decadent to own."

**The Beach**

After walking around the town, they walked toward the beach and tucked their items into the rowboat. Illya decided to row back to the sailboat, agreeing to come back later to join them to watch the Noepe Cliff Singers and dancers who would be demonstrating the Wampanoag heritage. Afterwards the three of them would enjoy a bonfire on the beach front.

Jo and Napoleon spread a blanket on the beach after Illya left. "You know we could always go over to 'Jungle Beach' It's one of the few nude beaches left in the U.S." He teased.

"Thanks, but I find myself too often without most of my clothes thanks to Thrush, I'll pass on it. Besides, do you really want me to compare you to the other men on the beach?"

He shook his head lying down beside her on the blanket. "Maybe we should just share this time together. I rather not have other men looking you over. That's a privilege I’d like to reserve for myself."

"Wonder what Illya will do once he back at the boat?" Jo asked as they sat and watched the waves.

"He'll probably read or scrub dive; tomorrow we've to get him to join us. For this afternoon it's me and you," he smiled. "Illya like his privacy. I try to give it to him whenever I can but in this job, well you know." She nodded in agreement. Too often time was not their own.

After sitting silently for a few minutes, Napoleon reached over picking up Jo and carried her kicking her feet in his arms to the water before dropping her in. "You have started a war now, Mr. Solo," she informed him laughing.

She raced after him, using a judo hold to knock him down. "Not fair," he laughed as he sat up water streaming down his face, "You are supposed to be on vacation, not practicing your skills."

They spent the afternoon swimming in the clear water. The water was shallow for nearly a quarter of a mile out, and Napoleon enjoyed it with Jo. Dumping one another in the water, playing tag, or just floating, the two agents were able to ignore the daily danger they usually faced.

As the afternoon drifted into evening, Jo went to the Seafood Shack to buy seafood to go. The dinner included chowder, crabs, shrimp, crab cakes, and sushi all freshly caught that day. To round out the meal, she brought potato salad and bakery.

Napoleon set up the campfire and had a roaring fire going by the time she returned from the restaurant.

Illya arrived on the beach bringing their guitars, dry clothes for Jo and Napoleon, and supplies for eating the meal.

After supper, they laid back and enjoyed the sinking sun. Just before the sun met the water, a whale mother and her calf swam past just on the horizon. As the sun set, they rested around the campfire, singing and enjoying wine. That evening the three agents were frequently preoccupied in their own thoughts as they appreciated the quiet and peacefulness of their surroundings.

Up early the next morning, they three rowed to the private beach. Once more the morning was spent enjoying themselves. Jo looked up from her blanket after a period of quiet to see the two men building sand castles.

Napoleon's was simple; sand piled up and patted down into shape. Illya's, on the other hand, was built with mathematical perfection. She grabbed her camera and snapped a picture.

"You show that to anyone, Josephina," Illya warned, "I will make your life so miserable." Jo replaced the camera in her bag, and ran knocking over the castles. Soon all three were racing through the water laughing and shouting like children.

"Do you realize our vacation is half over," Illya said as he prepared to go back to the yacht for the afternoon. He was swimming out and would return before dinner. Napoleon shook his head in understanding. Very seldom could they enjoy themselves as they were this week.

**Narcissus**

Jo and Napoleon were rolling and laughing on the blanket in the sand. Napoleon covered them and started to kiss and wander her body. A harrumph stopped them. "You really have lousy timing you know," he said as he pulled the blanket down thinking it was Illya. Instead he found a Luger in his face.

"Why Napoleon Solo, how nice to see you again?" looking at Jo with distain, "slumming?"

"Hello Narcissus (MFU Deephole Affair)," he said followed by a grin, "Fancy meeting you here. Last I heard you were spending time in one of our lock up."

" _Chert vozʹmi_ , Not a particularly secure one quite obviously" Jo said under her breath. Napoleon shot her a glance. "Jo may I introduce Narcissus Darling, an old enemy."

"You have the old part right," she said with a mock smile.

"Yes well I didn't like the accommodations, so I left. Doing a little mercy dating now?"

Jo was beginning to get angry but reminded herself that she was trying to overcome her tendencies to fly off the handle. Sitting up, "Mercy what?" she demanded.

Napoleon had placed his hand on her, but was surprised when he felt her relaxing herself. "We don't want to get the little lady and her gun upset do we?"

Again under her breath she said, "Maybe you don't."

"I'm really surprised at you Napoleon, isn't she a little scrawny and young for you. I mean robbing the cradle?"

That was it. Jo began to rise, controlling one's irritation is one thing but this was too much. The Thrush guns around them turned her way, "Jo," he said gently pulling her back down, "Let's not make our visitors angry shall we."

"We have a few questions for you? How did you find out about our meeting and what are your orders?" Narcissus asked.

Napoleon looked up at her, "We’re on vacation, honest. I’ve no idea what you’re talking about."

The two were waved up with Narcissus' gun, "We'll have to do this the hard way then."

Napoleon went to grab Jo's cover up when he felt a gun pressing in his back. "Just handing the lady her robe," he said handing over the robe to the nearest Thrush. After checking it out, it was handed back and Napoleon helped Jo slip into it.

"Always the gentlemen, Napoleon," Narcissus said tracing her fingers on Napoleon lips and kissing him lightly.

"I thought that ruins your lipstick," he quipped.

"For you, I’ll make an exception this time. Up the pathway if you please," Narcissus ordered.

"You do know the village has a $50.00 fine for climbing the cliffs don't you," Napoleon informed her, only to feel a gun pressed harder into his back.

The path made it difficult to walk in anything but single file. A Thrush went in front of Napoleon, one between him and Jo, and one after Jo with Narcissus leading the way. About half way up, Napoleon looked back at Jo and signaled her.

With a silent three count, the two UNCLE agents took out the Thrush. Napoleon grabbed the one in front of him and threw the man toward the one between them. Jo kicked back hitting the man behind her. As Narcissus turned toward the commotion, Jo threw a hand full of sand in her face.

Napoleon grabbed Jo hand and pulled her toward the beach. As they ran by where they had been laying, he bent down he picked up their case which held their communicators and ankle guns. Continuing to move down the beach they disappeared behind some rocks, and into a hidden opening they had found earlier.

They hopped into the rowboat paddling quickly back to the yacht. Illya saw them coming and in response to Napoleon shouts had the sailboat's engine running when they boarded. Quickly Napoleon piloted the boat into the open water to a safe distance from the beach.

**Best Laid Plans Chapter 3**

**Orders from Headquarters**

After they were safely out to sea, Napoleon explained what had happened to Illya.

"That little run in was with Narcissus was strange. She wanted to know how we found out about their meeting being held here."

"Meeting, what meeting?"

"I know as much as you do; we’re on vacation remember. I hate to say this, but we need to inform Waverly and find out if he knows anything about it."

They could hear Jo looking through her things downstairs uttering a stream of profanity in Russian.

"She's upset about something special?" Illya asked, grinning at his partner.

"Narcissus wasn't very nice to her. Let's go smooth her ruffled feathers," Napoleon explained.

As they descend the steps, Jo turned towards him, "Napoleon, you and your Thrush women. I cannot believe you even had anything to do with that beauty queen reject. I can understand Angelique. She is talented and presents a challenge," she started.

"Like a spider," Illya interjected and smirked at him.

Napoleon looked at him pleadingly. "I don't think we need any help here."

Illya just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the door frame.

"Or even Serena, she has class and breeding but her."

Looking through her things, she began to pull out equipment. They could hear her mumbling under her breath, "Mercy date, scrawny, slumming, robbing the cradle, _moya noga_ ( _my foot_ _)_."

"Jo. You're on medical leave. Waverly will never allow you to investigate what's going on in town." Napoleon said, looking to Illya for help.

Illya just shrugged once more and grinned.

"You're no help you know," Napoleon growled at him.

"I always told you that your past love life would catch up with you," Illya offered.

Napoleon gave him a dangerous glance and then pushed Jo down on the bed and removed her knife from her hands. "Jo, we can't just go take her and her friends out. We need to talk to Waverly first. Besides, you know the doctor's orders."

Illya said with a chuckle, "You have already disobeyed one of the doctor's rules. No fighting. He's not going to like that."

He ducked as a shoe came flying in his direction, "Funny, Illya." The anger flowed out of her as she laughed at the look on her brother's face.

Napoleon opened the cabinet drawer and pulled out his communicator. "Open Channel D please."

"Mr. Solo, I'm surprised to be hearing from you. You’re supposed to be on vacation."

"Well sir, we seem to have run into a small group of Thrushes holding a meeting here. They thought we knew about it and tried to invite Miss Kuryakin and myself to attend. We, of course, declined the invitation."

"Really Mr. Solo. You three are supposed to be on vacation not finding trouble. And Miss Kuryakin is still on medical leave."

"Yes sir, we understand that. We thought we should check in with you before we did anything."

"I see. Well I suppose seeing you and Mr. Kuryakin are there already, I would suggest you two check it out. Is Miss Kuryakin with you?"

"I am here sir," she said leaning over to speak into Napoleon communicator.

"I expect you to remember you are still on medical leave with restrictions."

"Yes, sir," she said raising her eyes in frustration.

"Gentlemen, I’ll leave it to you then. Let me know what you discover." With that he closed the connection.

**Dinner**

As they already had a reservation at the _Outermost Inn_ for that evening, they decided to keep it. Knowing that Thrush was in the area; they thought it best to find Thrush by letting Thrush find them. The restaurant was located at Clay Head Cliffs, allowing them a view of the entire island and the water.

Illya and Napoleon tried to convince Jo to stay behind, but she would have none of it. Even reminding her of what Waverly said didn't change her mind. "He did not say I had to stay on the boat, so I am coming," she informed them.

The restaurant was known for its excellence and quality but the dress code was semi-casual. Illya wore a polo shirt under his suit jacket, while Napoleon wore a shirt and tie. Both men felt safer wearing their suit jacket to hide their guns.

Jo wore a dress bell bottoms, and a silk blouse with her hair down covering her back. She wore an ankle gun in place of the shoulder holster.

The three agents ate by a corner window that allowed them a view of two sides of the island and a complete view of the restaurant. They ordered before dinner drinks as they looked over the menu. "Trouble at 12 o'clock," Illya whispered.

Narcissus was heading towards them. As she reached the table, she smiled at Napoleon, "Twice in one day, how wonderful Napoleon. May I join you?"

Before Napoleon could answer, Jo spoke up. "Please do. We seemed to get off on the wrong foot this afternoon. I'm Jo Kuryakin," she said offering Narcissus her hand. Both men look at her in wonder. Her behavior surprised them.

As Narcissus sat down, she said, "You do clean up nice."

Instead of exploding, Jo remembered her promise to Waverly when they had spoken in the hospital after throwing the flower vase at Napoleon.

" _Miss Kuryakin. You are an excellent agent; however, unless you learn to control your temper, you will not survive in this business," he told her, "I wouldn't like to see that happen_."

She would try to control her temper and keep her promise. "Thank you. I do try," she replied to Narcissus.

Both men looked at her with surprise. "Narcissus, what is it you want? We were planning on a nice quiet private dinner," Napoleon informed her.

"Oh Napoleon, it okay I do not mind." Jo glanced at her, "Besides, she looks like she could use a good meal."

 Illya grinned behind the menu. He could see Jo was practicing her don't get mad, get even philosophy. Well it was better than losing her temper.

The waiter interrupted whatever it was Narcissus was about to say by handing her a menu. "Order whatever you want, Napoleon's paying," Jo said.

She would control her temper after all this was now an assignment and Napoleon was the best bet to get the information they need, but that didn't mean she couldn't get in a dig or two.

Throughout dinner Jo kept a smile on her face, Napoleon was uncomfortable, and Illya sat enjoying the whole situation. As dessert was served "Narcissus, what are you doing in Aquinnah? It doesn't seem like you type of town. No real beauty salon," Illya asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Mr. Kuryakin you have no breeding at all. I am vacationing just like you three," she answered him with hatred in her voice.

Illya grin, "Interesting way of vacationing. I understood from Jo and Napoleon, you invitation to the meeting was very direct."

Narcissus grabbed Napoleon's hand, "Darling do we need to stay here and be insulted. I have a nice room we could continue this evening in."

"Do not worry about me Napoleon, I am sure that Illya will see I get back to our place safely," Jo offered innocently.

"See darling, even your little friend doesn't mind if we leave." Narcissus drew a finger down his cheek, "I'm sure I could provide you with more entertainment than she."

Napoleon glanced at his two friends; he knew what they were doing, but was surprised at how calmly Jo was taking it all. He just hoped it wasn't the calm before the storm.

"Where is your place?" he asked her. He purposely pulled out a small tracer and flipped it on. "Just a little insurance my dear."

"Oh forget it," Narcissus said as she stood up quickly, "You're no fun at all Napoleon," turning she left the table, and started toward the door.

Illya stood and said, "Back in a few minutes."

After she left the room, Napoleon looked Jo, "Thanks loads. What was that about?" he wasn't sure what to make of Jo's behavior.

"I am not sure what you are asking Napoleon." She asked innocently.

"You were nice, polite, and even friendly. Where's that Kuryakin temper I'm so use to?" he clarified.

"I know I have a temper and promised Waverly I would try to control it. If I want to move from a junior agent position to a senior position, I need to manage my temper. It is not easy, but you and I have agreed work life takes precedent over personal life. You are the best one to get the information we need. I may not like it, but I have to learn to live with it."

He leaned over and kissed her, "Not sure how I’m going to like this new person, but it should be fun to find out."

"Just do not push it too far in our private lives," she said kissing him back.

….

Illya returned, "She is in Room 122, one of her men opened the door when she knocked. I was able to see a room full of men before the door closed. Maybe it a good thing you did not accompany her, Napoleon. You might be suffering from a headache now. I suggest we make our way home, before we have a welcoming committee."

All three left and once outside, pulled their guns and held them close to their sides to avoid others noticing them. Illya pulled out a small black box, it flashed when he passed it over all their clothes. They removed the tracers Narcissus had attached during dinner.

Napoleon was going to break his but Jo attached them to a friendly dog in the parking lot. "I can't be nice all the time," she smiled at him.

After making sure no one was following them, they returned to the boat. Napoleon contacted Waverly. "Sir, we have verified the present of Thrush, but not why."

"We’ve been doing a little research here Mr. Solo. It seems that there’s to be small naval show in two days. As the town is a perfect place for an ambush, I believe we may have reason."

"But what could be so important about this show sir. They happen all the time in this area."

"One of England's new LST (Landing Ship Tank) will be included in the show. We believe this is their target. It would cause friction between the two countries if something happened to it while on our soil."

"Yes, and we know how much Thrush like friction," Illya contributed to the conversation.

"You are right of course Mr. Kuryakin. Gentlemen, I believe you have your work cut out for you. Miss Kuryakin, you will be their support person, not part of the active investigation."

"Yes, sir," the three agent answered to a silent communicator. They had their orders and were expected to follow them.

**Chapter 4**

**The Plan**

Waverly had sent the agents a copy of the detail course that the LTS would be taking which Illya used to plotted a path along the coastline of the Aquinnah. Afterwards, the three of them compared the route and it’s coordination with the many small caves dotting the cliffs. Five of the caves were the most likely as they were large enough to hold the weapon and people to launch it.

Jo was frustrated about not being involved in the actual search; she was trying to be as supportive as possible. She understood why Waverly had given the order, but it didn't make her happy. 'Well this will be a test of my ability to maintain my patience' she thought to herself.

It was one a.m. when the two men left the sailboat. They loaded the rowboat with equipment although they planned on only looking over the sites tonight.

"Never know who you might meet," Napoleon explained when Jo raised an eye toward him. As the two men entered the rowboat, she gave them a little kiss to send them off.

"If I knew that I’d always have this kind of sendoff, I would’ve encouraged it from all my women," Napoleon teased her earning a scowl from his partner. A second kiss from Jo that was meant to be a peck but he pulled her toward him changing it to a rich satisfying one.

"Napoleon, come on," Illya said in frustration, "We do not have much time."

"Just be careful, both of you," she said as they rowed off.

As they pulled away from the sailboat, Illya said, "Maybe I should tell her that is how you say goodbye to all your women."

"You have no romance in your soul, Tovarisch."

"I have romance and know when to use it. You my friend, have no sense of priority." The banter continued quietly as they rowed toward the shore.

…..

Dressed completely in black, they blended into the moonless night as they approached the shore along the hidden cove with not even the oars making noise. The two men decided that it would be better if they stayed together to check out the caves because of the number of Thrush that they had seen already. Leaving the rowboat tied on the beach, they proceeded to the cliffs.

As they walked across the beach, the wet sand sucked at their shoes slowing them down. Each sound made by their feet resounded in the dark. Hidden by the cliffs, they made their way cautiously along the coast line to examine the most likely caves.

The first cave was about 20 feet up the cliff wall. Illya pulled a small gray metal box with two buttons and a light from his backpack that would allow them to determine if there was body heat in the cave. Pointing the machine's tip at the cave, the infrared display exhibited no human presence. Napoleon climbed the cliff using the hand and foot holds that had been worn into the cliffs by years of stormy weather.

He finally made the cave after slipping frequently on the water cover bluff. As he approached the cave, he carefully peeked into it. Nothing, it was clear.

Returning to Illya's side, "One down and four more to go, I hope," Illya said with his usually pessimism.

"You know, you could be a little more optimistic."

"Napoleon how many times have we found what we are looking for as easily as we hope."

Napoleon shook his head and grinned at this partner. Illya was right of course; you could never count on anything where Thrush was concern.

The next three caves also proved to be empty. Napoleon was reporting in to Jo, "Last cave we picked out is coming up next," he told her, "Let's hope this is the right one. I don't want to go back to the drawing board."

"Why would you want to go to a drawing board?" she asked him. Sometimes Americans made no sense to her.

"It means back to figuring out where it might be," he explained.

"Why did not you just say that?" she questioned.

Illya pulled the communicator toward him, "We will report in after this one," closing off the connection. "We have only so much time, let us get going. You can give her an English lesson later." The sand pulling at them and the distance between caves were causing both men to get tired, "Let's get this one checked out, then get home and get some rest."

**The Right Cave**

The infrared device showed five body images coming from the last cave, "Why must it always be the last place we try," Illya asked with a sigh.

Both men climbed the cliff this time. They reached the top and hide outside the cave where except for the Thrush personnel, it was empty. "Tomorrow we'll bring the machine from the cabin here. We'll bring it through the back entrance," Narcissus was instructing the men.

"What about them there UNCLE agents?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Don't worry if they show up, we'll just have to satisfy their curiosity with a little demonstration," she said.

It made no sense in doing anything at this point, so both men went back down the cliff. "One of us should follow them, and the other search this cave." Napoleon told Illya. He flipped a coin, and Illya called tails. Heads it was and Illya just shook his head.

"I do not know why I do this with you," he said, "With your luck you always win. I will keep in touch and let you know when I find out where the cabin is."

"Activate your tracer. We don't want any surprises," Napoleon told him. With a yea, yea, Illya took off after the group leaving the cave.

Napoleon went back to the cave once the group moved away. Not visible as Solo entered; one guard remained and was in the rear of the cave. "Stand right there and raise your hands turning around slowly," the guard demanded.

Napoleon waited until he had almost turned all the way around as ordered to drop, roll and shoot. The darted guard fell silently to the ground. Napoleon knew he had about 12 hours before the guard would wake up. He’d have time to examine the cave and go after his partner. Quickly he used the guard own belt to bind his hands behind his back and tucked him back in the rear of the cave.

The cave was about 12 feet in length and width with a roof only slightly over seven feet tall. The base for the machine sat toward the front of the cave and was aimed toward the water. On the left side of the cave a control panel was set into the cave wall itself.

Napoleon pulled out his communicator, "Open Channel D."

"Yes Mr. Solo. Your report please."

"Sir, we have found the cave, and basic equipment. The gun itself is not on the site yet. If we destroy this equipment, they may go to a secondary site that we are unaware of. What I purpose to do is leave this site untouched for now."

"Mr. Kuryakin is following the group from here to their cabin in hopes of finding the gun that is supposed to be hidden there. If we do locate it, we can take it out and avoid destroying these cliffs."

Napoleon knew how Waverly felt about the destruction of private property. These cliffs were a historical site, and therefore it was even more crucial to keep them in one piece.

"Fine, Mr. Solo. We’ll follow your plan but that gun must be destroyed by any means." Waverly signed off.

He contacted Jo before leaving to follow Illya.

"Jo, I am going to follow Illya's tracer. He off following our feathered friends to their lair. Contact will be ever two hours. See you in a few." Signing off he went after his partner.

**The Cabin in the Woods**

While Napoleon was examining the cave, Illya was following the men who had left. Narcissus and two men went to towards the town while the group he followed headed into the woods. The woods around him allowed some protection and the men didn't seem to be concerned about someone following them.

The cabin sat back away from any open areas. Trees surround the building and made it almost invisible if you didn't know it was there. Illya looked around the perimeter and found no alarms. This concerned him. Was Thrush so certain of themselves that they didn't even think alarms were required?

All he needed to do now was make sure that the gun was inside. As he started to move toward the cabin, he heard a noise behind him. He swung around, his special pointing to the sound, but stopped before firing.

"One of these days Napoleon I am going to shoot you for doing that," he hissed at his partner.

"No way Tovarisch, you’re trained much better than that. What have you found?" He asked after sitting down next to him unconcerned.

Illya outlined what he had found. "We need to ensure the gun is inside," Illya informed him.

The two silently approached the cabin. They reached a window and looked in. In the center of the room sat a large machine. Its shape reminded Napoleon of a ray gun that he had seen in a sci-fi movie, black, six feet long and four feet high and a pointed tip, but no buttons on it. He could see the bolts on the bottom of the shield that would attach to the base in the cave.

Illya was looking for control dials on the machine. "Does not seem to have any controlling mechanism," he whispered to Napoleon.

"In the cave there is a wall of control buttons," Napoleon whispered back.

Illya nodded his head in understanding.

As Napoleon tried to get a better look into the room, he slid and touched the window sill. An alarm began to ring and they took off into the woods in the direction of the town followed by the Thrush men that emerged from the cabin. They had their guns drawn and began to run after the two UNCLE agents.

Napoleon and Illya attempted to use the trees for cover, but found the men who were chasing them had a better knowledge of the area than they did. Ducking and averting the men following them, they hit the buildings of town.

Slowing down and placing their guns at their side as they ran into the main street darting through crowds gathered there. Suddenly a Thrush car came racing down the street running straight into the two. Both men flew over the hood of the car and landed hard on the road.

The Thrush agents following them quickly knelt beside Napoleon and Illya, pressing a gun into each of their side where the crowd couldn't see them.

"Get up and get into the car, or we'll start shooting. Don't want the bystanders getting hurt now do we?" the agent holding his gun on Napoleon said.

Their guns were taken and placed into their capturers' pocket. Illya and Napoleon stood with the 'help' of the goon next to them. "No problem folks. We're going to take them to get checked out," one of the men called out.

Both UNCLE agents walked over to the car and got in the back between two guards. The other two Thrush agents climbed into the front seat. The one in the passenger seat turned and he covered them.

Once they were passed the crowd their hands were cuffed behind their back. "Gentlemen so nice of you to drop by," the driver laughed, "We do have a few questions for you."

"What else is new?" Illya asked frustrated," You know you are interrupting our vacation, I hope. I don't know about Thrush but we only get so many days a year."

No one answered him. Once the car arrived at the cabin, both men were pulled out of it. Guns aimed at their head, and they were directed to the creek behind the cabin.

Narcissus and four other Thrush agents joined the group. She circled around Napoleon, "Why do we always have to meet this way?" she asked him gently stroking his cheek.

"Unlucky, I guess," he answered.

"Gentlemen I have three questions. Who told you what we were doing? What are you orders? And where is that tart you were with the other day, Napoleon?" Narcissus asked standing in front of them smoothing down her hair.

Neither man answered. "Start with the Russian. After all they are pretty messy after the accident. I sure we can 'clean them up a bit' in the creek."

Illya was pulled toward the creek, hit in the back of his knees with a rifle butt, and fell to his knees. Napoleon began to go to his partner's side, but was held back with a gun placed at his temple.

The guard grabbed a handful of Illya hair and begun to drunk him holding him beneath the water until he began to struggle and then pulling him up only to drunk him once more. They continued it until he fell unconscious. Then they started with Napoleon; continuing the process, as they alternated between the partners as they came to.

**Chapter 5**

**Getting Away from Thrush**

The men were two hours late with their check-in. Jo grabbed her communicator as it beeping startled her. "Kuryakin here."

"Miss Kuryakin, your report please," Waverly started, "You were supposed to report in 10 minutes ago."

"Yes sir. I have not heard from Mr. Solo or Mr. Kuryakin in over three hours sir. They missed their last few check-ins. I was just about to go in search of them."

"No, Miss Kuryakin. Both men are quite capable of taking care of themselves. You are to monitor not actively participate in this affair. Is that clear?"

Taking a deep breath and swallowing her anger, Jo responded. "Yes sir?"

"I do understand your concern, but I have an assignment next week for you and don't intend to have another less qualified agent take your place because of some foolhardy notion that Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin need you to rescue them. Keep me informed," he said, disconnecting the communicator.

Jo paced the deck. She was trying to not overreact without thinking. But at times it seemed impossible. Waiting was never her strong point, and this time it was the two most important men in her life that were in danger.

It had been so much easier when she had no one that she cared for. She never genuinely needed anybody; preferring no attachments. Her early life and that with the GRU had taught her how to survive by her intelligence, wits, and skills. At times like this that she sometimes wondered if it was worth the trade off, but just one kiss from Napoleon or one hug from Illya let her know that it was.

Waverly didn't say where she was to monitor from just that she could not be actively involved. She smiled and grabbed a few small incendiary devices, her gun, and both knives then took the second rowboat and headed toward the shore. Once she landed, she followed Illya's tracer.

Jo reached the place where the two men were being held as the sun started to set. They were surrounded by a group of Thrush guards. She looked through her binoculars and could see that their wrists were reddened, swollen and bleeding slightly. Both men faces were flushed and their eyes appeared to be swollen and redden.

Their arms were now free from any bindings. This concerned her while she watched them being forced to remove their shirts. With Thrush this could mean only one thing, the torture they were about to inflict would be substantial and brutal.

Jo whistled loudly causing everyone to looking in her direction but they were unable to see her as she was hidden carefully. The small explosives that she had brought along were thrown into the midst of the group. She could see Napoleon and Illya take out their guards and retrieve their specials from the waistbands of the down guards.

Jo fired at and took down a couple of guards and headed back to the boat once she saw that the two men had things under control.

Napoleon and Illya retreated into the tree only far enough to get out of the range of the guards chasing them. The Thrush guards passed. The fact that the men didn't leave the area wasn't even considered by those chasing them.

"How are you doing?" Napoleon asked his partner. As usual, Illya had received the worst of the treatment. He had taken blows to the face because he had taunted the guards while Napoleon was being dunked in the creek.

"Fine as normal. Always fine, Napoleon. You?" Napoleon shook his head and smiled. They both knew each other well and would ensure the mission came first before their own comfort.

Both men knew it had been Jo had been caused the diversion, more than likely against Waverly orders.

"Wonder who our savior was," Napoleon commented chuckling while they waited to make sure the way was clear.

"Maybe we better decide how to write this up so that our mysterious savior does not get the wrath of our boss. After all she did get us out of trouble."

Napoleon pulled out his communicator that the guards who were so sure of themselves hadn't even bothered to remove during their capture. "Open Channel D, please."

"Mr. Solo, I see that Miss Kuryakin was concerned for no reason at all. Your report."

"We have located the machine sir. There is a good chance we can get it out without destroying it. What are your orders?"

"If possible bring it in intact; if not destroy it. Do you need help?"

"Sir, if you can send a few men out from Boston, they’d be able to take control of the machine and prisoners after we retrieve it."

"Mr. Solo. I’ll send them to the area as backup. It will take them about 30 minutes by helicopter. Contact them when you are in need of their assistance."

"Yes, sir," Napoleon glanced at his frowning partner, "What's wrong?"

"I would really like to take a look at the equipment in the cave. From what you said, it sound very advanced."

"After we finish up with the machine, I’m sure you can spend a good amount of time playing with the dials and buttons," Napoleon offered.

Illya grinned at the thought, "Let us get on with it."

Jo had just returned to the boat as Illya contacted her. "You two missed your last two check-ins," she accused him. "I was worried. What happen?"

Napoleon grabbed his communicator, "Thrush invited us to their cabin for a pool party. However, we had a friend who invited us to come with her," he teased her. "Anyone you know by any chance?"

"Waverly instructed me to monitor not become actively involved. That is what I did," Jo responded. "What are you planning now?" changing the subject.

"We're going after the machine," he informed her, "Boston is sending support and when we're ready, we'll contact you. It's getting dark enough for us to go after it now. Right before we go in, we'll open a channel so you can follow the action and have the support waiting on the beach."

Jo signed off and the two men discussed their plans to acquire the machine and get away.

Illya and Napoleon watched the cabin. Only one man remained. They had darted two guards earlier, one was darted at the cave, so there seemed to only be around seven left. The main concern was that only three seemed to be in the cabin.

"Must be still searching for us," Napoleon suggested.

"I do not know Napoleon. It could be another trap," Illya responded with his usually pessimism.

"Tovarisch. Could you possible display a little confidence in our ability to deal with this situation?"

"I never said we could not do it. That does not mean it will be easy," he defended himself.

Shaking his head, Napoleon led the way to the cabin after notifying Jo of their plans and having her monitor them live.

Once there the two of them took different sides of the door. Illya kicked it in. They followed hitting the floor and rolling toward the corners of the room. The surprise on the guards' faces quickly vanished as they were darted.

Illya grabbed the gun and the two of them were out the door and running toward the woods.

**The Machine**

"Jo, we have the machine, call in backup to meet us at the beach," Napoleon yelled into his pocket where the open communicator sat, "we might yet get out of this situation without having to blow anything up. Won't make you brother happy, but we’ll leave the community as it is."

Illya gave him a dangerous glance, "Funny. Can we just get to the site? This is not light you know."

Napoleon held out his arms, but Illya waved him off. "Just keep the birdies off us," he said as he hurried on his way.

Suddenly in front of them the two of the missing birdies appeared guns pointing at the two agents.

"Why thank you Mr. Kuryakin for bringing the machine here for us," the man waved his gun suggesting that Illya lay the machine down on the ground next to him, "Won't want a bullet aimed at you to hit that."

Illya glanced at his partner who signed his readiness. As he placed the machine down, he turned around pulling his gun and firing. Napoleon in the meantime dropped and rolled in the other direction also firing. Both men hit their mark and stood back up.

Napoleon checked them out. "Can we leave now?" Illya asked as he picked up the machine and began heading for the cave again.

Jo could hear everything that was going on. The two agents were fighting their way out of the woods heading toward the cave. Napoleon was firing at the last two guards covering Illya as he carried the machine.

What she didn't hear was the men boarding the boat and was unaware of any problems until she heard a slight hissing sound beside her. Jo grabbed the communicator and had time to utter only a few words, "Under attack," before passing out.

The two agents arrived at the cave and met up with the Boston agents. Napoleon gave them a brief report about the downed Thrush agents and turned over the device to them.

Illya and Napoleon headed toward the yacht once they were convinced that the equipment and prisoners were safely in the Boston agents’ hands.

Jo came to, lying on the deck of the boat. She had been trained to remain silent until she assessed her current situation. Her hands were tied behind tightly her, and she could tell her gun had been taken from her waist band.

The voices she heard were unfamiliar except for one. Finally she opened her eyes and saw three Thrush agents before her. "Stand her up," Narcissus commanded.

She was yanked to her feet, and held by two of the guards. "Where are they and my machine?" Narcissus yelled in her face.

"Narcissus, how nice to see you again," Jo began but stopped when one of the guards plowed a fist into her stomach.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer now."

Jo remained silent but noticed two shadows coming up behind the group.

One of the guard's fists began to head toward Jo's head.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Napoleon's voice boomed in the night.

Jo was able to move her head just enough to just get brushed by the fist the agent was unable to stop.

Napoleon and Illya stood behind the goons and darted the two guards holding her. The third guard raised his hands. Narcissus turned angrily toward Napoleon.

 "You destroyed my plans to advance in Thrush," she ran toward Napoleon with her nails aimed at this face.

As Narcissus raced toward him, Jo put out her leg tripping her and sending her over the side into the water. Narcissus yelled for help as she splashed around in the water and screamed in frustration though not in danger of drowning.

They looked at the other. "You know how I feel about water," Napoleon said.

"I am certainly not going to help her out. After all she has went out of her way to irritate me," Jo explained.

"Fine, I will get her back up here," Illya said in resignation, "But you both owe me." He dove in and assisted Narcissus back onto the deck.

Narcissus was drenched from the dunk in the ocean; her hair was stringy and unkempt. Her makeup was streaked down her face. Jo grabbed her camera and took a picture of her.

Jo showed her the camera, "I will see that this picture is used in your UNCLE file. You know Narcissus, I am learning not to get angry about things done to me or my friends, but to be honest with you, and I do get even." Jo smiled as she personally snapped the cuffs shut.

Two agents from Boston joined the other on the boat. As the three Thrushes and Narcissus was taken away she yelled out a stream of profanity. "I will get even with you three, especially you," pointing at Jo, "I promise you."

"I don't think you made any new friends," Napoleon teased Jo.

**On Vacation—Once More**

Napoleon laughed as he opened his communicator, "Sir."

"Report Mr. Solo. I assume everything is finished."

"Yes, sir. Boston has the machine and prisoners. They’re also guarding the cave where the control panel is located. Mr. Kuryakin will be examining it tomorrow morning and make any recommendations."

"Fine, fine. Tomorrow wrap it up. Oh and Mr. Solo, I believe Miss Kuryakin isn't expected until next Monday. As your vacation interrupted to deal with this little problem, you and Mr. Kuryakin are to report at the same time. Enjoy the rest of your vacation."

All three agents smiled. An extended vacation was just what they needed.

The lack of food and sleep within the last day was beginning to affect the agents. The three of them ate and slept until late the next morning.

Illya went to the cave after a late breakfast, while Napoleon returned to the cabin and town. He returned after making sure the police chief had all his questions answered that didn't threaten security.

Napoleon returned from town finding Jo lying on the deck. He changed and lay down with her.

"Is Illya still in the cave?"

"You know him. He will be there for most of the day. Last time I talked to him, he was going on about the 'unbelievable' technology advances there. He did promise to be back for supper," Jo told him.

"Jo," he began, "Can we talk seriously for a few minutes?"

Jo considered his seriousness. "What is it?"

"I know we’ve talked about our relationship before. We’re both honor bound by our commitment to UNCLE which we’ll hold true to and must take precedent over our personal lives. However, I want you to know how serious I’m about you."

"Napoleon," she began but he put his finger over her lips.

"Let me finish, please. In this country, we have a custom of giving a person we care about a commitment ring to show how serious we are. It's a promise of things to come in the future." He removed the black onyx ring that Jo had found in town from behind his back.

"Call it a symbol of a promise, a promise of hope and dreams that is attainable but not possible now."

He placed it on her right ring finger as was the custom in Russia. To wear it on the other hand was a sign of being divorced or widowed. "Will you accept this from me as a sign of that commitment? I did put it on the correct hand, didn't I?"

"Oh Napoleon, I cannot accept this. I will not put you in danger because of me.

"I live with danger daily," he told her. "This will give me hope that there’s something out there at the end of the rainbow."

Jo kissed him and began to cry, "I will accept it. I will have you with me where ever I am. I love you."

Both agents sat and thought about the moment. "I can't not promise not to ever sleep with another woman. Sometimes it can't be helped on our missions you know that."

"I never asked you not to. Napoleon, you also cannot change at work either. I mean the talk would be dangerous if suddenly you stop being you. The water cooler will have enough to talk about when they see the ring. Oh the talk that will go on."

"I can adjust to making the girls at work happy and keep you happy. Why don't I show you how happy I can make you right now?"

Jo grinned and raised her eyebrows, "Why Mr. Solo? If I did not know you better, I would think you are propositioning me."

He stood up and reached for her hand. "Let's see how successful I am."

That evening after Illya returned to the yacht, the three sat together on the deck. "You will help us keep our secret won't you, Tovarisch?"

"For a price," he answered with a grin.

"Oh and what will that be?" Napoleon asked as he glared at his partner.

"We will see, Napoleon. We will just have to wait and see." Illya then grabbed his guitar and began singing:

  _Commitment of Love_ by Jody Watley.

_One chance in a million the two of us would meet_

_We came face to face with our destiny_

_One glance in a thousand, of all the people on the street,_

_Would change our lives forever and make it feel so sweet….._

As the sunset faded into the night, three U.N.C.L.E. agents accustomed to danger, pain and death took the time to share a moment of comfort, love and life.

 

 

 

 


End file.
